Why Wait
by Ida Blake
Summary: Rory and Logan. Sparks fly when they meet. A quick decision brings a lot of pain.
1. Chapter 1

Why Wait?

Chapter One

School time arrived again. Sophomore year, and back at Yale, Rory Gilmore looked around her dorm. She loved this life, studying, having a set schedule, and of course smelling books. She paused and looked at the time.

_Paris should be here by now. I wonder where she could be?_

All of a sudden a loud noise startled her from her thoughts.

"Rory Gilmore! Your ass better get here to open this door, or there is going to be hell to pay." Paris yelled.

Rory ran to the door to open it, and find Paris standing there with her book bag, purse, and two suitcases. She looked so tired and about to drop, that Rory began to laugh.

"You look like you could use some coffee."

"Laugh it up Gilmore, it may be your last one. Now give me a hand with these."

Rory just looked at Paris, acting like something else should be said.

"Please" Paris replied with a grimace. She loved Rory, but at these times she wanted to kill her.

After the two girls had unpacked, and were settled into the dorm they went to get some coffee at Rory's favorite coffee kiosk.

"Giver of Coffee, Giver of Life how I love thee!" Rory told the man working as she left.

"Excuse her, she is a little mentally insane. I know you will see her a lot more than you want to this year. So, I guess in the end you will have to be use to it. Good luck with that." Paris jabbed as they were walking away.

The man working at the kiosk was a little unaware about how often he would see that crazy chick who acted like coffee was a sacred religion, and all those who didn't like it would burn in hell. He sighed and turned back to work.

As Rory and Paris were walking back to the dorm, Paris decided she needed to stop by Yale Daily News for some reason or another. Rory didn't pay too much attention when Paris was talking. They decided that they would meet up later, and catch up about the summer.

As they went their separate ways, Rory was walking fast so she could call her mother with privacy around her. She noticed that when she was talking on the phone with her mother, when strangers were around, she received quite a few weird looks. After awhile she decided best that privacy would do. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, and as she took a corner she ran right into somebody. As soon as it happened they both wound up on the ground. Rory landed on top of this person.

"If you want me so bad, all you have to do is ask!" the mystery person inquired.

Rory laid there too stunned to realize what was said. It took a minute to actually process what he had told her. She stood up as quick as she could, already embarrassed that she made a fool of herself the first day. _Great, now I get to put up with an arrogant jerk._ She sighed, _Could this day get any better? _He watched her as she stood up. He stayed on the ground, with a small smirk on his face.

"What do you think that everybody who walks on this campus is after you? God does your ego need to be any bigger."

He saw she was about to leave so he stood up quickly, and as he assumed she turned to leave. He quickly grabbed her arm to keep this lovely conversation going. "

The name is Logan Huntzberger, what is yours?"

"Huntzberger? As in Mitchum Huntzberger. The Newspaper Mongol?" Rory stared in awe.

Logan looked a little irritated, "Yes, Mituchum Huntzberger's son, now can I ask what your name is?"

"Why do you care, you seem to have plenty of women to choose from."

"That is true, while I have found them quite boring. Now, in the first few minutes I have met you, I think that we would be good together. As friends. You are the only girl that has ever come back at me with a quick-witted comment. I'll see ya around Ace."

With that said Logan turned around and left Rory staring. He turned around one last time just to see and there she was. He gave the smirk that he was famous for, and waved.

_That ego is just as big as I thought it was. Men, no I mean Boys, like him are just so irritable. _Rory saw the smirk and wave. She looked around and saw that all the girls were staring and pointing at her. _Great just great, Mom is gonna have a field day with this story. Hmm... maybe coffee would be good. Yeah coffee would make things so much better. _With that in mind, Rory turned back around and went to the kiosk, to retrieve more of the liquid that gives life. After she drank two more cups, she decided to call her mother._ This is going to be a long conversation._


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

"Stranger! I have missed you"

"Mom, it has only been a few hours since I have talked to you." Rory grinned, loving every minute of the banter. She kept dreading the mocking that she was going to receive from her mother in just a few minutes.

"Well, I see that the feeling is not mutual. I guess I will just have to get off the phone so you can miss me more than you already do. Not oh wait you don't miss me. That hurts right here in the heart. In fact there is a pain. Oh, I think I am having a heart attack. I think that this is killing me. You are killing your own mother. How could you do this to the woman who gave you life! I thought you loved me."

"Mom quit being overdramatic you know I miss you, and I would never kill you, at least not on purpose. Anyways I am a little distracted right now."

"I knew there was something, is it Paris, Naked Boy, oh what about a new boy, tall, dark, light come on Mommy wants details now" Lorelei was nearly screaming at the end. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, and tell me"

"Mom, ok why do you think I called, but seriously you must keep the mocking to a minimum, ok? You have to promise!"

"Rory hunny, when have I ever kept mocking to a minimum seriously. I will try but I hold no promises. Ok?"

Rory knew that was the best that she could get out of her mother, and with that she proceeded to tell her mother about what happened earlier with the famous Logan Huntzberger.

"You are talking about the rich newspaper heir aren't you?" Lorelai asked.

"That would be the one. Blonde, rich, cocky…reminds me quite a bit of ET." Rory said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Spawn of Satan! You had it bad for him, Rory if you want to stay single, and don't want to get drawn into society world, stay away from him Hun. Do what you want, but I know you and I know that you wouldn't like it on the other side. Think about it, especially since you brought up Bible boy. You have some serious thinking to do. Oh my baby is getting chased after all the rich boys… the ones I ran from. Oh, and what else is funny that your first impression left a bang in his memory." Lorelai laughed at the last comment

"Mom is that the best you could come up, I came up with better than that. Thanks and I know I have stuff to think about, it is just that he completely caught me off guard. Like ET normally did, which I don't like. Why did the year start off like this. I need coffee mom, so I will call you when anything new happens."

"Good luck fruit of my looms! I am here if you need me. I love you!"

"Love you too mom"

Rory sighed, when she looked at the clock it had been an hour or so since she had her coffee. She walked to the pub, since she knew it would be crowded there being the first day back. Secretly though, she was hoping to run in to the one and only Logan Huntzberger.

_Why do I feel like I need to see him. He is just like every other rich playboy. Woman after woman, discarding them like yesterday's trash. The comments though that he made about me though actually made me feel like I was special. I guess that is just the game he is playing. Well, two can play it that way then. _

With that Rory went to the kiosk grabbed a cup of coffee went back to the dorm and changed. She was not about to be chased. She was going to be the tease for once and show Logan Huntzberger who he was messing with.

Rory looked down at what she was wearing. Totally, out of character for her, but she looked good if her opinion counted. _ But it isn't my opinion, its Logan's, mom would be proud of me doing this. She would say she is the one that brought me up this way and take all the credit for it. She won't believe it though, so maybe a picture. Paris can take it. _

Rory approached the pub, pulling the skirt down to make sure she was covered for the most part. _Why do these skirts cost so much money when there is not much fabric to it? _ As she walked into the pub, people turned to stare. They had seen this girl before, but never in this aspect. Hair lightly pulled back with curled tendrils around her face, light makeup since she is a natural beauty, a short denim skirt, a black halter, with black stilettos to complete the look.

Nervously, she walked to the bar and looked around. As she ordered her drink she saw him. Eyes met, and were held.

The smirk in place, she walked over to him.

She whispered something in his ear, and all he could do was look at her with a surprise look on his face.

_A/N I know it is getting out of character but my muse is where it took this. I have no clue where the story is goin anymore I am just writing where the words are taking me. Suggestions anything is good. Sorry for the wait. _


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody saw the reaction on Logan Huntzbergers' face, and wondered what this female said to him. It was hard to catch _Playboy King_ off guard like that. As Rory turned and left the pub, everybody was watching her, including Logan.

_Oh my god I can't believe I just did that. Mom would be so proud that her daughter is now acting like her… Dirty!! Now it is time to just let him think about…._ Rory was pulled out of her thoughts as somebody grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to them.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"I hardly joke you can ask anybody" Rory said with sarcasm dripping out of her voice. _He wasn't supposed to come after me today. I have to regroup. A person can only do so much out of character in one day._

"I can take that either way, oh and the sarcasm is duly noted. If you were serious though, how should I put this lightly, it would be a moment that I would not forget." Logan smirked at her. He could tell that she was getting flustered by the way she blushed.

"I guess you will just have to wait and see about that. That moment will come when I decide the timing is right." With that she turned and walked away, though for a moment she thought about running, but then her mother would mock her endlessly. She knew if she ran her mom would find out some way.

Logan stood there stunned to hear what she had said. This was the first time a female had kept him off guard almost every second they had been around each other. He turned to go back in to where his friends and the female companionship were waiting. _She is definitely a mystery that has caught my attention. What should I do about it? I have never pursued a girl before; they have always come to me. _He shook his head and walked inside. His friends just looked at him, and while he shook his head; he smiled and downed another shot. "Whose got the next round?"

RGLH

The next day was the start of classes, Rory woke up early due to class and she wanted to make sure she had plenty of coffee before she was there early to get a good seat. Not too close to the front, but not far in the back where she could not hear or see what the professor was writing. As she made her way to the coffee cart she was frustrated to see who was there.

"Think about me last night?"

_Why is that smirk on his face, it's seems to be permanently fixed. I guess some females may find it attractive, but it just reminds me of Bible boy and everything he put me through. Maybe if I ignore him he will disappear._

"With no response I am going to assume that is a yes"

"Well you know what they say when you assume it makes an ass out of u and, well this case just you." Rory spat out. She did not want Logan to think that she was dreaming or thinking about him at all.

"Ah, the lady doth speak. Well I am on my way to class…. Ha ok well maybe not class, but I will be seeing you soon Rory." With that arrogant smirk on his face, he turned and left her to get her coffee.

Looking at her watch she realized that she was running later than she wanted._ Now the best seats are going to be taken. What I do for coffee, but without class would not be as interesting. _

After class, she knew she needed to call her mother and let her know what was going on.

"Lorelai's house of whores, this is the original whore if you were wanting mini me whore she is not available during the week and we charge double on weekends, what would be your pleasure?"

"Mom what would you have done if this was Grandma?" Rory giggled.

"Well the nice things about cellphones is that you can have your own ringtone so when the Foldgers Coffee song comes on I know that my beloved daughter who does not call her mommy enough is gracing me with her voice."

"Well, I talked to you yesterday..."

"Ah you did, but what did we agree upon when you went to college?" Lorelai grinned at this.

"2 times a day unless there is a exam. You really did not think that was going to happen. I try to have a social life."

"A social life, over a phone call to her mother. I feel rejected. After the labor.."

"Mom I did have something to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok sweets, my ears are open and waiting to hear any juicy gossip that you have."

"Well, I kinda did something you would be proud of. Very unlike me, this whole time you have told me when I go out 'Don't do anything that you wouldn't do' and I actually followed that and stepped out of my comfort zone."

"Oh my baby is growing up into a true mini-me. Just don't go and get pregnant. I would never hear the end of that from your grandparents."

"Thanks mom, I am not gonna get pregnant. Though I did look pretty good, and ran into Logan.."

"Rich boy huh? Did you run like I said too?"

"No in fact when I went in I walked straight up to him and whispered something in his ears. With what I whispered I need to come up with a plan now which is why I need you."

The conversation went on about what they were going to do to Logan and what she had said. When Rory finally got off the phone she felt a lot better. Getting ready to start homework her cell phone rang again.

"Mom, I thought we decided one phone call and one text a day was enough."

"Ace, I didn't know the parental kept tabs on you even while you live on campus. "

Rory stared at the phone wondering how the hell he got this number.

"I am a Huntzberger, Ace. Just remember that. I actually had a question for ya."

"I am listening."

"You free right now?"

"I was getting ready to start on some homework. Why?"

"I was bored, thinking we could hang out."

_This could fall into the plan perfectly._

"Sure what time?"

A knock on the door, Rory was still on the phone when she opened it and there was the smirk. _He was so sure I would say yes. I could definitely torture the poor boy._ Rory smirked at that thought in itself.

"So Ace, you know of anything that we could do?"

"Oh yeah, just thought of it. Make sure you have your black card."

_What the hell did I just do_? Logan was unsure what was going to happen.

When they finally got back to the dorm room, Rory set everything up that they went and bought with his money.

"I now and hereby inducting you into a Gilmore Girl movie night. We now have the proper food, I just ordered Chinese and Pizza. Plus you generously bought all the junk food and then some that we need for tonight. Now we need a theme." _I doubt that he would last through two chick flicks. _Rory grinned as she chose and popped in the first movie.

"Ace, I am glad that we decided to do this."

"Don't say that just yet Logan."

The first movie started playing.

Soon the food was gone and they were on their fourth movie. Rory could not believe that he had made it through _27 dresses, Casablanca, and Gone with the Wind._ Logan was starting to fall asleep on the couch with his arm around Rory. Pulling her closer, he snuggled in for the night. Rory just lay against realizing that this felt ok. Which was strange for her, everything her mother told her about his lifestyle and she was here like this.

a/n I know this is short but it felt like it should end here.. the next chapter i am working on and it will be longer... thank you guys for reading i am happy that i have been able to update so soon.. please review and let me know what you think


End file.
